


Two sides of the Same Coin.

by Denmarksderps



Category: Jackcepticeye (Youtube), Markiplier (YouTube), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Drabble, It ain't much tho, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Shitty Writing, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmarksderps/pseuds/Denmarksderps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that when you shadow a guy for more than a week, he’ll start to take notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the Same Coin.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin!Jack get's assigned this guy named "Mark Fischbach" and he's like the nicest guy ever and Jack's so confused like, why am I killing this cinnamon roll? And then he like gets caught stalking him one night and nice guys like suddenly an ass and Jack's like Oh SHIT okay that's why I'm killing him, tHIS guy is ACTUALLY like a SINnamon roll, wTF 
> 
> // There's not much shipping going on in this generally, but like the idea would be for them to end up having rendezvous and blah blah if I ever did something more with this. 
> 
> Also, enjoy my mediocre writing skills. C:

He’d been watching him for three days and so far; he’d seen him help an old lady with her groceries, bring a dog home from the animal shelter, help a child find their mother and stopped a guy from harassing a girl at the park.

It pissed him off, who was he to be the embodiment of an angel? 

Mark Fischbach. _How dared he_?

Why couldn’t he be the one running around doing the harassing, it sure as hell would have made the job easier, but of course he had to be the nicest guy in the world.

It made him wonder what he’d done to get on _his_ hit list.

On the eight-day Jack discovered why.

It seems that when you shadow a guy for more than a week, he’ll start to take notice. 

He’d caught him off guard one night, which had surprisingly never been heard of with him, granted that might have been because he’d never followed anyone for more than three days before deciding they were a total dickbag that was worth killing, but this guy had been something else.

“I’ll tell you this, darling,” He could feel the cold metal pressing against his throat as the words where whispered by the shell of his right ear. “you’ve got a pretty face and I would _hate_ to ruin it, so please,” There was a pause as Mark drew back to meet his eyes and he had to swallow the lump in his throat from the intense stare. “indulge me in why you’ve been following us around lately?”

The “us” hadn’t gone past him and had left him slightly uneasy, not to mention a whole lot of curious. Something told him however, not push the matter at the current moment.

“Ye’ had me going for a while there,” Jack had never been one to submit and he wasn’t going to start now. He narrowed his eyes and allowed the left corner of his mouth to lift. “I was completely sold by the boy scout act.” 

The Korean-American let out a low chuckle, “That’s _his_ way of life,” 

The uneven assortment of bricks digging into his shoulder blades was in no way helping the feeling of discomfort he was experiencing, nor did the lack of streetlights within the alley he was held up in.

“ _My_ way of life is a little more unorthodox, as you can see.” He could feel the guy’s other hand increase the pressure against his chest where it was situated. “Now, I don’t particularly enjoy begging,” 

“Then get used to it.” He found the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them and mentally cursed himself. 

A drop of blood slid down from where the knife had broken skin and the Irishman couldn’t say it had surprised him, yet he still drew in a sharp breath, diverting his eyes from the guy and down towards the hand which held the knife.

The next set of words seemed to drown the world around them, the sound of cars passing and the chatter from the streets faded to a quiet hum.

The pressure on his back and chest, the knife drawing out his blood, momentarily forgotten.

“Who sent you, _Sean_?” 

A sickening crunch filled his ears as his fist made contact with his face and Jack knows he broke his nose.

Neither of them had expected him to lash out like that, so fast it completely shocked him, but something about the way he had said his name felt so wrong, it angered him in a way he’d never felt before and he’d just acted on it.

Suddenly very aware of the circumstances, his feet started moving into a sprint towards the streets and out of the alley, adrenaline pumping in his veins, he could hear a faint _“Son of a bitch!_ ” as ‘Mark’ supposedly recovered from his shock, he was too late though, the assassin had already disappeared in the crowd of people.

Running a hand over his throat, the stinging sensation returning, he willed himself to calm down.

Mark Fischbach, he, _them_??

What the hell had he gotten himself into when he accepted this job?


End file.
